A Countryside Romance
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: very little spoilers for Blue Dragon season 3 the one with Noi Kluke lives by herself in the country side and Bouquet stops by to cook sweets...meanwhile Bouquet and Shu have a plan to get Kluke and Jiro together. KlukexJiro ShuxBouquet


I'm sick so yeah....got bored and I'm missing the (my state) Mastery Test!!!! I feel like crap.....or like I'm dead....either one is bad.

**Summary**: Kluke is baking sweets while it rains and Jiro stops by to tell her something speical

**Spoilers: **No spoilers....or not that I know of. If I was going to say there was a spoiler....it might be the outfits for the characters, other then mini spoilers for season 3 where Kluke hangs out with the kids. But it's funny if you see the outfits changes between the girls you see they swapped colors!!!

**Pairings**: JiroxKluke, BouquetxShu

I know this one is better and for **Yamadori-** good luck on the Blue Dragon game....I really want to play Blue Dragon plus if it is or when it comes out. Thanks for your review on Kluke rages on!. I think they should of added more JiroxKluke moments.

* * *

It was a sunny day in the country side where Kluke currently lived. She lived by herself (unlike in the third series where she lived with Andropov) and she had FINALLY had gotton better at cooking, but only by a little bit. She was happy that she was helping the children get along from the near by village.

She woke up one day and she looked out the window...rain....meaning the children can't visit her today. She sighed as she changed into her brand new light blue dress with a dark blue rim, with a yellow ribbion around her waist. She put on her persian blue, skin tight shorts underneath her dress. She put her hair up in a elastic and put on her mid-lower leg, ghost white boots. She continued her normal routine, except with her being 15, no boyfriend, and now since it's raining and she couldn't see the kids she helped from the other village she decieded to bake them cookies and other sweets kids enjoyed. She gathered the ingrediants and placed them on the counter while she went to grab her apron and hand rag, just in case she messed up....again. She mixed the ingrediants until she heard a knock on the door. She remembered that her friends, Jiro, Bouquet, Shu, and Maromaru lived between her house and the village. She smiled when she opened the door to Bouquet in her new pink bubble-gum colored two piece, a strange symbol on her chest piece. She had dark pink pony-tail holder, with a matching belt, just like Kluke's. She wore elbow length, finger-less gloves, with maroon matching knee-length socks. She had light pink boots the same length as Kluke's and she had her same bouncy attitude.

"HI KLUKE!!" She bellowed, causing Kluke to wince at the volume. "So I wanted to know if you wanted to cook something." Bouquet glanced at the kitchen and saw the utensials out and all the batter for sugar cookies already mixed. "You started without me....don't you know since I used to be a waitress I make the best food....even Shu thinks so." Bouquet said trying to get Kluke to flip...but instead Kluke didn't blush or even twitch. Bouquet pouted. "Hey...usually when I talk about Shu and me you flip.....do you like someone else now?" Kluke blushed and looked away. Bouquet walked in and put on her apron she used to wear with her waitress outfit. She smiled at the memories it brought her and she mixed the ingrediants Kluke didn't add yet.

"How about we make brownies too? I know all the 10 year olds in the village love chocolate." Kluke said walking over to stand next to Bouquet and took out brownie mix (I don't know if they had brownies...you never know) and started to mix it with the needed items. Bouquet jumped away from the batter and a smile went across her face.

"Since Shu and I are enganged lets make a wedding cake!" She squealed. Kluke rolled her eyes.

"You said you will marry him a long time ago. Besides you never got engaged...no ring." Kluke said holding Bouquet's wrist to show her her ringless fingers.

"But still a wedding cake is still needed....fine how about a plain cake with chocolate frosting, then we can bring over some sweets to the boys and we can even call Noi over." Bouquet said walking back to the batter. Kluke nodded and silence struck them. Ever since they moved here just about everyother weekend Bouquet would stop by to make sweets Kluke learned from parents of the children. Kluke liked the company but Shu visited every time she saw the kids, but she rarely got a glimpse of Jiro. Kluke stopped mixing the batter for a moment or two and she thought about Jiro.

_'He's taken so much...yet he's mature, strong....risky every now and again, but I guess how that's what I like about him.' _Kluke thought returning to the brownie batter. Bouquet turned to Kluke.

"Jiro has been going to the riverside a lot...maybe you should stop there when the rain clears up....I know he goes rain or shine....Shu told me that..."Bouquet whispered for only them to hear, but they were the only ones in the house so whispering was useless. Kluke sighed and poured the batter of the brownies into a oven container and Bouquet placed the cookies next to it.

"I'll check it out later....but what do you want to do while we wait...oh! The rain stopped....wanna talk to me while I fix my scooter?" Kluke askes as she removed her apron, dried her hands and picked up her tool box.

"Sure!" Bouquet said walking out the door and stood on the deck on one story, pale blue house. Kluke opened her tool box and took out her screwdriver and opened the side piece of her scooter, showing off the motor. She picked up the wrench and took off a broken pipe.

"I need to go to town quick...can you stay here while I get a new pipe?" Kluke asked as Bouquet streched.

"Sure...but what's wrong with this one?"

"There's a cut in it...it ruins how the flow of the gas goes and it ruins wires if it gets really bad." Kluke explained in the easiest way possible. Bouquet nodded and said goodbye while headed off to go get a new part for her scooter.

Kluke was about halfway there when she passed the river. She saw a figure laying by the water, she walked over to see if the person was ok. When she got close enough to see the identity she saw it was Jiro, dripping wet. Kluke ran over to him to see if he was still alive or what not. She ran over to him and saw he was actually awake.

"Jiro....are you ok?" Kluke asked the muscular Jiro (ok Jiro looks how he looks in season three with Noi ok! Too hard to the description for his clothes). Jiro quickly sat up and looked in the direction the voice came from. He saw Kluke with a pink streak on her face. He blushed also and looked away. Kluke sat next to him and nodged his shoulder. Jiro turned to her. "Are you made at me Jiro? You never talk to me anymore..." Kluke said, her voice going down to a whisper. Jiro looked down, he didn't mean to hurt Kluke's feelings....He just didn't know how to get his out.

"I'm sorry....it's just I have a crush on you...." Jiro whispered looking away from the girl so she wouldn't see his growing 's eyes widened.

"You.....you have a crush on me....good." Kluke said rising from her spot and walked back to the trail. "Because I love you too." She said walking away. Jiro stood and followed her...little did they know a couple was watching from a distance.

"Good job Bouquet....good thing I told Jiro to go there today." Shu said standing infront of Kluke's house next to Bouquet. Bouquet nodded.

"Perfect....I knew they always loved eachother! Shu wanna make a wedding cake?" Bouquet asked Shu. Shu sighed.

"Were...not....getting married...." Shu was cut off by Bouquet.

"yet." Bouquet finished. They walked inside Kluke's house so they can take the sweets out of the oven.

_What a wonderful Ending~_

I hope you people liked it....it was hard to get an idea....well watch **blue dragon tenkai no shichi ryuu **if you want to see the outfits....most of the episodes aren't subbed or dubbed yet so please deal with listening to the raw ones. Also I hope you liked and understood this story...heh...I couldn't proof read but It took me awhile to type...also mini spoilers where here but they really don't change or have any importance in the series. Oh and umo.........this is my 20th story!!! yay


End file.
